


"Can I get a cup of Langst please?"

by tasibi



Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender, ish?? - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop?, Comedy, Crack Fic, Fluff, Gen, I made this for shits and giggles, Langst, Langst Coffee, but in the form of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: I just wanted some coffee, but who can provide it?(In the POV of a Langst enthusiast, pls read, I starve for attention. Lol, but we could all use a laugh, right? Wel, it would be cool if I could make u laugh)





	"Can I get a cup of Langst please?"

**Author's Note:**

> IMSOSOSORRY, lol. Its not really that bad? I mean, I DO mention hurt and stuff, but not that bad???

It was a warm Saturday evening for me, I walked through the old oak doors of the coffee shop, silently reprimanding the manager for their choice of bell. I turn, clutching my sketchbook tighter to my hip and pencil in my chestnut hair. The barista was using sign language with a tearful woman, apparently, it must have been her first time here. Looking around, I tried to see if there was anything to my tastes, nice cushioning, nice atmosphere, friendly barista, now the real test. 

The lady walks away from the counter and in her hand is an iced tea, I make my way to the counter, silently appreciating the ginger girls looks.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asks, I clear my throat of phlegm.

"Hi, can I get your strongest cup of Langst?" She blinks at me, and seems to think she mis-heard.

"I'm sorry, what?" I sighed

"A cup of Langst"

The ginger looked sympathetic, but she didn't know what I was talking about.

"If it's similar, we have some Klance fluff? Is that alright?"

I pouted, puffing up my right cheek. "No, I guess you guys don't have it" I turn to leave, not missing the confused stares I get.

\-----------------

I walk down the streets, to an observer I looked honestly mad, which I wasn't, just disappointed. I tuck my loose strands of hair into the messily-done ponytail. I sigh, and start walking at a quicker pace, but paused when a soft red and blue color catches my eye. I scan my caramel eyes over the place, nice decor, good colors, now, the final test.

I walk up to the twin baristas, a male and female of albino children. The cafe was barren except for a few fan fic writers going off two hours of sleep. I make my way to the wood counter, choosing to speak to the female sister first.

"Yo. Anything I can do to be of service?" She dramatically bows, a smirk on her face.

"Can I have a large cup of Langst?" The male twin responds this time, smirking at both the girls.

"Yes, but we can make it better" He motions for the elder sister, who follows him. I plop myself down on a high chair, twirling around in circles for a bit as I waited, not paying attention to how other fan fic writers were writing yuri about me and the barista, even though we talked for like, 5 seconds. In my daze, I barely snapped back to reality in time to see the male come up to me from behind the counter, slamming down my coffee onto the wood bar.

"One extra large cup of Langst, with added OOCness, neglect, hurt, Klangst, pinning, and Self-Hatred added for spice. For an extra kick, I added fallout between best-friends" I stare up at them, before a huge smile overtakes my face.

I had just found my new favorite coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet u were all expecting it to be some Langst betrayal, or something. Well, surprise! And take a break from all the Langst, enjoy some fluff from time to time!


End file.
